


The Stars

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Stars

They were so very different, the brothers Black. 

Sirius was haughty and cruel. His every word was like a punch to the gut, a smack across his face. The pain lingered. 

He deserved it.

Regulus was kind, charismatic. His words were like a caress, warming Severus to his soul. The euphoria sustained him.

He was unworthy.

It was only fitting in the irony that was Severus's sad lot in life that Regulus would be taken from him while Sirius still breathed. 

For a while. 

They had been so very beautiful. 

Now Severus only had the stars to keep him company.


End file.
